Generally, a MIM capacitor comprises two metal electrodes separated by an insulator. The MIM capacitor has advantages of small size, stable capacitor value and little parasitic effect, and so on.
With the development of the integrated circuit technology, the MIM capacitor has been widely used so as to improve the performance of the integrated circuit. Currently, in order to electrically connect the MIM capacitor with other electronic components, the MIM capacitor is usually integrated with an interconnection structure. However, in a conventional process for integrating the MIM capacitor with the interconnection structure, it is necessary to form a number of insulating layers and a number of metal layers. Thus, the conventional process for integrating the MIM capacitor with the interconnection structure a number of depositing steps and etching steps, thereby increasing the production cost and causing the final integrated structure to be complicated.